You're So Beautiful
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Edgeworth and Kay had been in a relationship for 6 months, but they never make any physical contact because Kay never confident with her body. To make sure she was beautiful and grow her confidence, Edgeworth decided for having sex with her, even in an awkward place like the kitchen floor. Edgeworth/Kay smut. One shot. Originally written in 2016.


At first she didn't believe in fairy tales.

Initially, she didn't believe in story about a handsome prince who fell in love with a girl who was physically unattractive.

Until finally, the fairy tale happened to her.

A handsome, wealthy, dreaded man, a Chief Prosecutor, and was targeted by many beautiful, elegant women, Miles Edgeworth, choosing her, Kay Faraday, a tiny woman, who how she dressed up make many people eyebrows rise, to become his lover. She had thought Edgeworth was in high fever when the gray-haired and bespectacled man handed her the box containing of the most expensive red boots she'd ever seen in her life with a red face, and asked in a nervous voice if she, Kay, wanted to have a relationship with him.

Six months had passed since Edgeworth asked her to be his lover. Their relationship can be said quite unique, because they never make physical contact more than kiss on the cheek. Even they never kiss on the lips. It's the first time both of them had a relationship, and both are ashamed to do any physical contact. Especially Kay. Being a girlfriend of a near perfect man like Edgeworth is fun, but sometimes it hurts too. She felt she wasn't good enough for such a handsome man like Edgeworth. She wasn't confident at all with the physical she has. She doesn't know what Edgeworth really saw from her. Although Edgeworth repeatedly called her "pretty" "captivating" and so on, it still can't make her confidence grow.

As a man, although embarrassed, but of course Edgeworth wants to do things that are commonly done by lovers: Kissing, making out, and having sex. If he stops by Kay's apartment, and they watch Steel Samurai or Jammin Ninja together, he will stroke her back softly, like a child begging to buy a toy, so at least, Kay wants to kiss her lips with him. But still, it didn't work. Sometimes Edgeworth feels that both of them like a primary school child in a relationship, not a 36-year-old man and a 27-year-old woman.

Actually, Kay felt guilty to always refuse if Edgeworth wanted to have physical contact with her. But she really wasn't confident and afraid. Afraid that if she granted Edgeworth's request, Edgeworth would be disenchanted at her unattractive and unflattering body shape. She didn't know when she will be ready to make physical contact more than kiss on the cheek with Edgeworth.

Although sometimes frustrated with their relationship that more like two innocent children, but Edgeworth tried to be patient. He was sure, Kay would be ready in the end. He believes Kay is the right woman for him. Because there was no other woman who can make him smile and laugh other than Kay. Beside, Kay's cuisine is so delicious, making him likes to eat.

* * *

Today, it's Edgeworth's 37th birthday. Kay walks home in a rush from her office to shop at the supermarket. She will cook all of Edgeworth's favorite foods on his birthday. She was determined to spoil her lover. Everything must be perfect on her beloved person special day.

She bought all kinds of cake ingredients, salmon steak, and carbonara. She giggled as she imagined how glorious Edgeworth would be tonight after seeing what she had cooked. When Kay was about to walk to the cashier to pay for her shopping, she suddenly remembered something. Earl Gray tea! She turned to take some pack of Earl Gray tea. Suddenly, she heard her name mentioned by a group of women.

"….Yeah, I can't believe it, that Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's lover is Kay Faraday!"

"That former Yatagarasu? Who now works as a notary?"

"Yes, she is! Who always wears a weird lock-shaped hair pin in her hair!"

"And always wear that tacky navy blue skirt?"

"….Yes! I bet she spell Mr. Edgeworth to make Mr. Edgeworth fell in love with her! How come a man as handsome and as elegant as Mr. Edgeworth could fall in love with a woman who's dressed up like a clown?"

"You're right, Amber! No other logical explanation! She must have bewitched Mr. Edgeworth. Even her chest is flat! She had no breasts!"

"In fact, we are much prettier than her. But Mr. Edgeworth always cold to us and chooses that ugly, skinny woman as his lover. Huh! If likened, Mr. Edgeworth is like a diamond, while Kay Faraday is like a smelly garbage bag!"

There was a murmur of agreement and laughter.

Kay rushes to the cashier, then goes back to her apartment, while wiping her eyes.

When she got to her apartment, Kay put all her groceries in the kitchen and started cooking. While she cooks, her tears fall slowly, wetting her cheeks. Though she had never believed in herself, but hearing those words the women had said, it was very painful.

Kay stopped chopping onions for a moment to observe herself in front of the mirror. Those women were right. She was tacky. She was dressed like a clown. And her body, so skinny and not attractive at all...

Let's not be the girlfriend of Miles Edgeworth. Even being a girlfriend from any man, it seems she is also inappropriate.

Kay then continues her cooking, though she tried to forget the women's words, she couldn't. She continued to cook, still crying, unconsciously that Edgeworth had come to her apartment.

Edgeworth's brow furrowed as he smelled the sweet smell of cooking and the sound of crying. He stepped into the kitchen. He smiled a little when he saw Kay was busy cooking. He walked over to Kay, while Kay was still unaware of Edgeworth's arrival. He hugged Kay from behind so suddenly, leaving Kay almost dropped the pot she was holding.

"You almost got me a heart attack, you know?" Kay snarled.

"What are you cooking, miss? It smells wonderful."

"All sorts of your favorite foods, birthday boy. I don't think you'll come this soon."

"I'm just not in the mood for staying long at the office," Edgeworth said as he adjusted his glasses. Then he noticed that her face was wet. "Kay? Are you crying?"

"No, Miles," Kay said as she hurriedly wiped her face with an apron. "I was splashed by water when I washed the dishes, that's all."

Edgeworth grabbed Kay's shoulder and gazed at his lover sharply.

"Splashed by water while washing dishes. Sure. Then why I didn't see any wet dishes on the shelf? Everything is still dry? So, you have not washed the dishes, which means your face is wet not because of splashed by water, but because of crying. Logic."

Kay could not help but smile a little. _Damn his logic!_

"What made you cry, Kay?"

"I'm all right, Miles. Really."

"And that is a lie. You know very well if I hate lies, isn't it?"

There is no point in lying to Edgeworth. Even though how smart she hid it, Edgeworth will still know in the end.

"Well... yeah... When I was shopping in supermarket to buy groceries, I heard some ladies, talking about... Us."

"Us?" If some women talk about them and make Kay cry, of course they talk bad things. "They must be talking negatively about us, right, Kay? What are they talking about? Just tell me honestly, Kay." Edgeworth said as he kissing Kay's hand gently.

"They say that I am not worthy of you, that I bewitched you so you fell in love with me... that I look like a clown, my makeup is very tawdry, and even I don't have breasts. And how you are a diamond, while I am a garbage bag." Kay chuckled sadly.

"Why do you think of people's words, Kay? You know I love you. Ignore it! Just, don't think about it." Edgeworth stroked Kay's hair gently with his forefinger. "Because for me you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"But they're right, Miles. Just look at me carefully, look at my body carefully! You don't have to lie just to cheer me up, because I know, I'm not beautiful at all, I'm ugly, whereas you're so handsome...!"

"And I will prove that you and them, are wrong."

Edgeworth then wetting Kay's cheek with kisses repeatedly. Kay gasped.

"Do you know that I love you?" Edgeworth whispered as he began kissing the back of hear ear gently. He then moved to the back of her neck and began to nibble Kay's neck softly. Kay, who was about to rebel, could not resist when Edgeworth nibbled at her neck. She closed her eyes. Kay's breath began to be irregular. She started to enjoy it.

While Kay was still closing her eyes, Edgeworth hugged her and pulled Kay so that Kay's body shimmered to his chest. He continued kissing her neck. First he kissed gently, slowly, but longer, he kissed her neck violently. He also sucked and licked her neck. Kay's eyes closed tightly, she began to sigh softly.

Edgeworth's kiss began to move toward Kay's neck. Kay's breathing became more and more irregular. She was resigned. Resign to whatever Edgeworth did to her. Edgeworth paused to take a breath. He then released his embrace from Kay, sat slowly on the kitchen floor, and pulled Kay into his lap. He stroked Kay's hair once more gently as he kissed Kay's forehead. Because she was silent, Edgeworth stopped his activities.

"Why are you stay quiet, Kay? Um ... are you angry with me?"

Kay opened her eyes, then shook her head.

"I'm just... nervous, Miles."

"I love you, Kay." Edgeworth said as he kissing her forehead and eyes.

"I love you too, Miles," Kay whispered back quietly.

Edgeworth grabbed Kay's hand. He started kissing her front neck. He had not dared yet to kiss Kay's lips even though he was eager to crush the tiny red lips. Kay's head then leaned back on his left shoulder. Her face went red. Kay's hands began to squeeze Edgeworth's hand while Edgeworth's kiss began to fall slightly down her neck. He licked, sucked, and bit down gently, while Kay's hands squeeze his hands tighter.

 _That's it,_ thought Edgeworth. He then kissed her lips softly. Edgeworth's heart pounded, he was afraid Kay would tell him to stop but Kay stayed quiet and kept her eyes closed. He began to kiss Kay's tiny lips with no resistance. Kay's lips were still tightly closed. He began to suck slowly on Kay's lips.

Because of his uncomfortable position, Edgeworth stopped kissing Kay. He lifted Kay's head from his shoulder, then lay Kay on the kitchen floor. He took the pillow from the TV room, then put Kay's head on the pillow. He lay down beside Kay's left, stroked Kay's face while whispering in her ear,

"You're so beautiful, Kay. More than just beautiful."

Kay only replied with a small smile as her eyes still closed.

Edgeworth's lips slid again. He kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, and lips. He began to bite softly on Kay's lower lip, suck her lower lip, and lick Kay's lower lip slowly. Kay started enjoying Edgeworth's game. She started to open her lips even though she hadn't kissed back, perhaps because she was still too embarrassed and didn't have any courage.

Edgeworth put his tongue in and sucked on her lips. Kay's breath was getting hotter. Edgeworth's hands began to tear over Kay's body. He inserted his right hand into Kay's shirt. He stroked her belly, playing Kay's navel. Then, intentionally, he brushed his hand over Kay's breasts, which still covered in a bra. Edgeworth's hands were already on her belly and chest. Edgeworth could feel the intensity of her heartbeat in the palm of his hand.

Edgeworth knew that Kay was enjoying all of it and he was getting bolder. His hand began to feel her left breast. Kay gasped for a moment but kept her eyes closed. Kay's left hand grasped Edgeworth's right hand that had under her T-shirt but she did not try to stop or block Edgeworth. She just holds Edgeworth's hand tightly.

Edgeworth began to press Kay's breasts with not too hard, then squeezed them lightly. He slipped his hand into Kay's bra, and used his finger to play Kay's soft breasts in his hands. Kay's body began to squirm.

Kissing her lips, Edgeworth pressed slowly against Kay's nipple. He couldn't bear to see Kay's breasts. He then releases his kiss from Kay's lips.

"Agh... go on, Miles, go on. Don't stop." Kay whispered as she shook her head to the left and right.

Edgeworth smiled mischievously then continued his game. He squeezed and played Kay's nipple gently, while Kay continued to sigh.

"Can I... Well… may I...?" Edgeworth said hesitantly. Kay nodded slowly. With slightly trembling finger, Edgeworth uncovered Kay's shirt. Revealing her smooth white stomach and a pink bra.

"Wait a minute." said Kay. She opened her eyes, then sat on the floor. She pulled her T-shirt over her head, and threw her shirt on the floor. Then, in one swift motion, Kay unhooked her bra straps, showing her small but beautiful breasts. Her face was getting red with embarrassment. She tried to close her chest with both hands, but Edgeworth held her.

"Well, you see, Miles, how... not beautiful ... my body."

Edgeworth swallowed. Unbelievable, that, after 6 months of having a relationship with Kay, this is the first time he saw his beloved girlfriend's body shape. Indeed, Kay's breasts are not large, but Edgeworth thinks Kay's body is very beautiful.

"You're beautiful, Kay. Very beautiful." Edgeworth said as he pushed Kay to lie back. He then kissed and licked Kay's right breast.

"Hold it," Kay said suddenly. "I'm bare-chested. You're still fully dressed. That's not fair, Miles."

"You are right."

"Let me."

First, Edgeworth took off his jacket. Then his cravat. After Edgeworth took off his jacket and cravat, Kay changed her position to sit on the floor again. She then unbuttoned Edgeworth's shirt one by one. Edgeworth finished the work Kay had begun. He takes off his shirt, showing his broad chest and his six-pack body.

Kay was stunned to see Edgeworth's athletic and gallant body shape. If Edgeworth didn't become a prosecutor, he deserved to be a bodybuilder. She then rubbed Edgeworth's nipple with her thumb.

"Like what you see?" Edgeworth chuckled.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"We should have done this since long time ago."

Edgeworth pushed Kay to lie back on the floor. He was lying on top of Kay, it was so warm when their bare skin finally met. He squeezed Kay's breast slowly, running his finger around Kay's small nipple, sometimes he hit and he touched with a rotating motion. Kay sighed heavily. Then Edgeworth kissed and licked Kay's right breast. After satisfied kissing and licking Kay's right breast, he sucks Kay's nipple as he squeezes Kay's left breast with his hand. He did this over and over again.

Kay's hands hugged Edgeworth's head tightly every time Edgeworth sucked on her nipples. Sometimes, she pulled Edgeworth's hair, sending Edgeworth's head closer to her chest. Kay's hands hugged Edgeworth's neck. She whispers about something, but Edgeworth can't hear it clearly. Her hands squeezed Edgeworth's bare back, feeling every that beautiful muscle contraction.

Edgeworth paused. He saw Kay's smiling face. Her tears are dry now.

"I'm not tired of saying this but I really love you, Kay."

Kay's eyes opened, then she replied, "Me too, Miles. More than anything else in the world." She swallowed hard for a moment. "Sorry if I'm awkward, but yeah, you know I'm not experienced in something like this... I'm ashamed..."

"We do this together." whispered Edgeworth. He then lifted Kay's body over him. Now their position changed, Kay on top of him while he was under Kay. He kissed her lips again softly.

"Why don't you kiss me back?" Edgeworth teased with a mischievous smile.

"I... I... can't ... Miles, you know I never ... I'm not experienced at all." Kay blushed.

"Then just follow me."

Finally Kay followed Edgeworth, she began to try to kiss Edgeworth back even though she was very awkward. Edgeworth tried hard to keep from laughing as he tried to steer Kay with his lips. It was like teaching a little girl basic math.

Edgeworth's hand curled around her neck. Kay was getting awkward again. She began to deepen her kiss, sometimes she bites Edgeworth's lips. While Edgeworth's hand strokes and tickled Kay's bare back, making Kay stop her kiss and giggled softly.

Edgeworth pulled Kay's face and they kissed each other deeply. He then slids his hand down, squeezing Kay's ass gently. When Edgeworth squeezed her ass, Kay swallowed nervously.

"May I? If you want to stop and don't want to continue, it's okay, Kay."

"No," Kay whispered. "I want us to finish what we started. I'm ready, Miles."

So with one swift movement, Edgeworth takes off Kay's skirt and panties. He then opened his own trousers and pants. Now both of them were naked, with nothing to hide anymore.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes."

With his heart pounding, Edgeworth thrust himself to Kay. He tried hard to do it as gently as possible, for not hurting Kay. He watched Kay's face carefully, no shouts of pain at all. He rolled quickly, now their position changed again. Edgeworth was on top, while Kay was on the bottom.

He began to pull and push, searching for the steady rhythm when Kay suddenly groaned. Edgeworth paused.

"Kay? Did I hurt you? Forgive me if I hurt you."

"No, Miles. Go ahead."

Kay locked her legs around Edgeworth's waist. Then, Edgeworth began to pull and push again. His hands did not stop playing Kay's breasts, while his lips did not stop kissing her lips. They finally found the steady rhythm. Both of their bodies are sweating now.

When they reach the climax, Kay screams loudly, "MILES!"

They did it once again, without realizing that the kitchen had gone messy now, and Trucy, Pearl, Maya, Phoenix, stepped inside with brought a large piece of cake. They almost dropped the cake they brought when they saw Edgeworth and Kay were naked, and were having sex on the kitchen floor.

"Geez, can't they do it anywhere else? In the kitchen floor, my gosh." Maya murmured. Phoenix covered his mouth and laughed.

"I can't believe this. Finally Edgeworth became a man." He was amused that his childhood friend finally dared to make physical contact with Kay.

"Duh, Uncle Miles and Aunt Kay, their groaned, like a cat having sex."

"Let's just leave this cake, Daddy. Don't disturb their fun." Trucy suggested. Phoenix and Maya nodded in agreement. They then put the cake secretly on the kitchen table and left.

When all of them had gone, Edgeworth releases himself from Kay. His face was filled with sweat now. He felt very tired but also didn't regret for doing this. He took his pants and Kay's skirt. They put back on their pants and skirts. Still bare-chested, Edgeworth and Kay lay together on the kitchen floor. Edgeworth kissed her lips softly then said,

"Now you're sure you're beautiful, aren't you?"

Kay nodded slowly while smiling. "Thank you, Miles."

They then were shocked by the smell of burning. Kay stood up and opened the pot. All the food she was cooking was black with burnt. Kay bit her lip. How could she was so stupid to forget her cooking?

"Miles! The food is burnt…! I'm sorry...! And I want to prepare all of your favorite dishes on your birthday!"

"It's okay, Kay. We can just buy food at the restaurant." Edgeworth said as he hugged Kay's waist from behind. His eyes then were fixed on the cake that Phoenix and Maya left behind. "Uh, what's this? You made a cake for me, Kay?"

Kay shook her head. "No, I have not made a cake at all."

"There is writing on the cake. From Wright and Maya...? They left it to you, Kay?"

"No, Miles. I have not met them today at all."

"Then why is it here?" Edgeworth picked up the paper beside the cake. He read it carefully. "What in the world—"

 _Dear Edgey,_

 _Happy birthday, hope you will always successful and have a long life._ _I'm glad you finally a man._ _But if I may advise you, it would be better if you did it in the bedroom or in the hotel, rather than on the kitchen floor, it was not very elite._ _And don't moaned_ _too loud, we thought there was a cat who was having sex_ _at Kay's apartment._

 _Once again, congratulations for your first sex!_ _At 37 years old!_ _You're really great, Edgey!_ _But you're at least wearing a protection, didn't you?_

 _Best regards,_

 _Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey_

 _Your best friend_

Edgeworth squeezed the letter furiously. He vowed to sue Wright for a privacy violation.

 **End**


End file.
